1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snack food product and to a process and equipment for making it. More particularly, the invention relates to an iced piece of cake that is processed to obtain good adhesion between the layer of icing and the cake. In addition, the iced piece of cake is completely enrobed in a hardened enrobing layer of sweet chocolate or the like. The process and equipment are highly automated and capable of high speed production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snack foods of the iced cake type are very popular. Unfortunately, when produced by conventional techniques, they are also costly, in part because in conventional production processes a substantial amount of manual labor has been involved. Also, processes developed in the past often produced, inherently, a high level of waste.